In the realm of organizing, many women find themselves unable to organize their plethora of bras. Many women rather toss the bras in a drawer as the most common habit. However, tossing the bras in a drawer makes the bras tangle with each other and in the process distort or crush the cups thus deforming the smooth shape of the cups.
Other females have the tendency to hang the bras by their straps in a hook as a way to keep them organized or hang the bras in anything around the bedroom or bathroom. These approaches make the straps loose its elasticity and make an eye soar in keeping things organized.